vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Mohinder Suresh
Summary Mohinder Suresh is one of the titual characters of the Heroes TV Series. He was a genetics professor at Chennai University, whose father studied the possibilities of human evolution. Once his father's studies dipped into the supernatural, implying that flight, enhanced regeneration, and space-time manipulation were all possibilities, he was discredited and denounced, however his son followed in his steps. With the appearance of EVOs in New York and the mysterious circumstances of his father's death, Mohinder stepped into the world of the Evolved Human, assisting Peter and others in preventing the nuclear destruction of New York City. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B Name: Mohinder Kumar Suresh Origin: Heroes Gender: Male Age: 41 Classification: Artificial Evolved Human, genetics professor, former agent of Pinehearst Company, former Company medical professional & agent, former taxi driver, Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Can secrete a sticky, web-like substance, Limited Paralysis Inducement (After he formed coccoons around victims, they were described as "almost totally paralyzed") Attack Potency: Wall level (Ripped the door off of a car and slammed it into a man, sending him flying. Crushed a gun in his hand and sent another man flying with a punch) Speed: At least Peak Human (Described himself as having superhuman speed) with Supersonic reactions (With his ability he can keep up with and attack characters like Peter Petrelli and Sylar before they could react) Lifting Strength: Superhuman (Pulled a car door off of its hinges) Striking Strength: Wall Class Durability: Wall level (Has frequently taken hits from Sylar's telekinesis. Should be much more durable with his power. Jumped through a window that had a metal frame, destroying it, with no adverse effects) Stamina: High. Claimed he had 'boundless energy' to Maya as his ability was developing. Range: Standard Melee Range Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Gifted, bordering on a Genius. An accomplished genealogist much like his father who lectures at Chennai University. Worked as a medical professional for a time and can tend to and work with severe injury such as gunshot wounds. Unraveled the Evolved Human genome and nearly made a successful injection that could alter a regular human into an EVO Weaknesses: With his 'flawed' ability he has adverse to severe reactions to bright light, impaired breathing, and experiences frequent skin lesions that develop into scales Notable Attacks/Techniques: Enhanced Strength.gif|Enhanced Strength Powers_Mohinder's_sticky_goo.jpg|Monhinder's Web-like Goo Powers_Mohinder_Maya_cocoon.jpg|Cocoons * Enhanced Strength and Senses: An artificial power granted to him through self-injection of a serum made with Maya's Evolved Human DNA. Initially, his ability developed as a form of superhuman strength, allowing him to dispatch a pair of muggers with ease. However, it started showcasing more and more odd physiological effects, such as enhanced hearing (Allowed him to pick up on conversations in an apartment across a street), the ability to walk on vertical surfaces, and an odd sticky substance that he secreted. These obtuse abilities increased in severity, with Mohinder developing scales and skin lesions, impaired breathing, and urges to capture and wrap up human beings. In an alternate future where this continued to develop, he claimed to turned into something inhuman. However, he was able to correct this, although this just left him with enhanced strength capabilities. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Scientists Category:Protagonists Category:Tragic Characters Category:TV Characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Heroes (TV Series) Category:Tier 9